listfandomcom-20200216-history
VH1's 100 greatest songs of the '90s
VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the 90's was one of the specials of the VH1 series The Greatest. The special was split into five episodes of one hour each which were released in 2007. each episode featured twenty songs which were counted down from number 100 to number 1. The songs were chosen by viewers who had to log on to VH1.com and vote for their favorite songs. During the show, when a song was announced along with its position, several commentators which varied between the artist of the song, other artists, comedians and actors who gave their opinion on the current song being discussed.http://www.vh1.com/shows/the_greatest/episode.jhtml?episodeID=127759 The List *100 - Rico Suave by Gerardo *99 - The Rain (Supa Dupa Fly) by Missy Elliott *98 - Unbelievable by EMF *97 - Gett Off by Prince & The New Power Generation *96 - (Can't Live Without Your) Love And Affection by Nelson *95 - This Is How We Do It by Montell Jordan *94 - The Way by Fastball *93 - Stay (I Missed You) by Lisa Loeb *92 - 911 Is A Joke by Public Enemy *91 - Building A Mystery by Sarah McLachlan *90 - You Get What You Give by New Radicals *89 - Never Said by Liz Phair *88 - Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik *87 - Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus *86 - Linger by The Cranberries *85 - Insane In The Brain by Cypress Hill *84 - Informer by Snow *83 - Cannonball by The Breeders *82 - Mind Playing Tricks on Me by Geto Boys *81 - I Don't Want to Wait by Paula Cole *80 - I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred *79 - Bitch by Meredith Brooks *78 - Are You Gonna Go My Way by Lenny Kravitz *77 - It Was A Good Day by Ice Cube *76 - Run-Around by Blues Traveler *75 - Jump by Kriss Kross *74 - Believe by Cher *73 - Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground *72 - One Week by Barenaked Ladies *71 - Tennessee by Arrested Development *70 - Virtual Insanity by Jamiroquai *69 - Freak On A Leash by KoRn *68 - Gettin' Jiggy Wit It by Will Smith *67 - Groove Is In The Heart by Deee-Lite *66 - I'll Be by Edwin McCain *65 - The Humpty Dance by Digital Underground *64 - Peaches by The Presidents Of The United States Of America *63 - Mo Money Mo Problems by The Notorious B.I.G. *62 - I Alone by Live *61 - All I Wanna Do by Sheryl Crow *60 - Poison by Bell Biv DeVoe *59 - Buddy Holly by Weezer *58 - Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover by Sophie B. Hawkins *57 - Can I Get A... by Jay-Z *56 - Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J *55 - Criminal by Fiona Apple *54 - One Of Us by Joan Osborne *53 - OPP by Naughty By Nature *52 - Fly by Sugar Ray *51 - California Love by 2Pac *50 - Man in the Box by Alice in Chains *49 - Who Will Save Your Soul by Jewel *48 - 3 A.M. by Matchbox 20 *47 - Good Vibrations by Marky Mark & The Funky Bunch *46 - You're Still The One by Shania Twain *45 - Only Wanna Be With You by Hootie & The Blowfish *44 - Killing Me Softly With His Song by The Fugees *43 - My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) by En Vogue *42 - Shine by Collective Soul *41 - Two Princes by Spin Doctors *40 - I Wanna Sex You Up by Color Me Badd *39 - Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls *38 - Genie In A Bottle by Christina Aguilera *37 - Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day *36 - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) by C+C Music Factory *35 - Wonderwall by Oasis *34 - Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind *33 - Wannabe by Spice Girls *32 - No Diggity by BLACKstreet *31 - Creep by Radiohead *30 - Tearin' Up My Heart by *NSYNC *29 - Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice *28 - Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin *27 - Mr. Jones by Counting Crows *26 - My Name Is by Eminem *25 - Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden *24 - Jump Around by House Of Pain *23 - Whatta Man by Salt-N-Pepa *22 - Loser by Beck *21 - My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion *20 - MMMBop by Hanson *19 - Sabotage by Beastie Boys *18 - Enter Sandman by Metallica *17 - Say My Name by Destiny's Child *16 - U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer *15 - Under The Bridge by Red Hot Chili Peppers *14 - Vision of Love by Mariah Carrey *13 - Nuthin' But A "G" Thang by Dr. Dre *12 - You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette *11 - Jeremy by Pearl Jam *10 - Nothing Compares 2 U by Sinead O'Connor *9 - Losing My Religion by R.E.M. *8 - Waterfalls by TLC *7 - ...Baby One More Time by Britney Spears *6 - Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot *5 - Vogue by Madonna *4 - I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston *3 - I Want It That Way by Backstreet Boys *2 - One by U2 *1 - Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana References External links http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1152814/ Category:Music Category:VH1 music shows